Truth Out
by vampirehunter555
Summary: After the events of Leo vs Evil, Leo tries to to get prove that Marcus is bionic and evil.
1. Prologue

**Remember this takes place after the Lab rats episode Leo vs Evil.**  
Leo's POV  
I was running for my life, I had to figure a way out of this. I remember how this all started.


	2. Danger at School

Leo's POV

I just got home from school, and was in the lab. I can't believe they still don't believe me about Marcus. If only the phone hadn't been destroyed. Man I wish I still had that phone. Well I am got a new phone today. Maybe I can retake the pictures of Marcus. All I got to do is go back to his house and somehow get the prove I need.

**Next Day**

The school bell rings finally and I run out of the classroom, make it to my locker, pull my new phone out, and shut the locker and lock it. I walk up to Adam, Bree, and Chase to see them talking to Marcus.

"Guys wanna come over to my house today-" Marcus says but stops when he sees me.

"Hey guys look who showed up, it's Captain Eyebrows! Maybe I havent mentioned this before but nobody likes you!"

"We would love to come over today" Chase said.

"NO! NO! Get out! Escape the building" I said rushing them out of the building.

Marcus was right behind me though and closed the doors before I was able to get out. Oh man this is gonna get ugly!

"Nope, no way of getting out of this one Leo. I warned you! You shouldn't have came to my house!"

"I couldnt agree more where is the exit?"

"Too bad"

I run for the emergency door which Marcus doesn't know about escape out the door with Marcus chasing after me

**Sorry if it is too short.**


	3. Moving On

**Another chapter up another day**

Leo's POV

I ran for my life, Marcus was chasing me. I had to find a way home. I ran behind a bush where he couldn't see me. I heard him talking to his father again.

( Italics, Marcus Father, Normal Marcus)

"I lost him Dad"

_"Well find him, destroy him, get him out of the picture"_

"Ok dad I will do it tomorrow"

_"You better!"_

He then went off, I took this as a oppurtunity to go home. So I ran home. I told them what happened. Of course they didn't believe me at all again.

"Leo, Marcus is not evil or bionic for that matter, let it go," Chase said.

"Why won't any of you believe me!"

"Because Leo you are illusinating, Marcus is not evil you need to stop trying to prove that he is evil.

"I will continue! And I will prove you all wrong!"

And so I left the lab to leave for Marcus's house.

**Sorry it is too short again, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. Prove, Part 1: Entering The Danger House

**Chapter is up. Remember I dont own Lab Rats, if I did, It would just be awesome lol. Anyway here is your chapter. There are gonna be a lot of flashbacks this chapter.**

Leo's POV

Ounce I got to Marcus's houses I waited for him to enter the code and then entered the house. I hid behind the chair like last time. Marcus was talking to his dad again.

(Marcus Normal, _Marcus's Dad Itialics_)

"Dad, I can't wait to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase when Leo is out of the picture. Fine, we can't wait to capture Adam, Bree, and Chase. Just like when we forgot my birthday"

"_!_"

"I am sorry are you mad are we mad"

Well looks like I have the room to myself. I sneak over to the pictures of Adam, Bree and Chase and take pictures of them. Then I head over to Marcus's capsule and take a picture of it. Then I look up to find Marcus standing there like last time.

_Flashback_

_"Bam! Marcus's Capsule, Bam Marcus, MARCUS!"_

_He graps me by the elbow, but I eventually get out later by liking my hand and touching Marcus's on the shake of me vs him._

_I ran while the last words I hear him say is._

_"There goes pizza night"_

_End Flashback_

"Oh what do you know its Marcus, wait what, Marcus, MARCUS!", I yell screaming to get out of his grip.

"You aren't going anywhere Leo. You shouldn't have come here again!"

"I couldn't agree more where's the exit"\

"Oh you are not going anywhere espically after last time"

Chase's POV  
I wonder where Leo is. He should be here for dinner already. So like any good stepbrother, I check the whole house to find no Leo. I tell Adam, Bree, and Davenport.

"I can't find Leo anywhere guys"

"He is proably of somewhere saying Marcus is evil and bionic," Bree says.

Leo is crazy to believe Marcus is evil and bionic.

"I am serious guys, I checked all over the house, no Leo," I say.

_Flashback_

_"You guys don't understand, this barbcue had a touchpad in it," Leo said._

_"Leo, are you sure you weren't at the ATM outside the Chicken Shack" Davenport says and chuckles._

_"Dont you take that Leo has a wild imagination tone with me, that touchpad controlled that dissloving wall," Leo said, pointing to the wall._

_"Oh, right. Then all the little elves came out and did a moon dance around the bonfire," I said._

_"I am telling the truth," Leo said._

_"Well I believe you Leo. I also believe that we as a family are going to get the help you so desperatly need," Bree said._

_"You guys don't understand, Marcus and his father have a secret lair," Leo said._

_"Ok. Guys are we roasting weenies or not," Adam said._

_"Come on guys, let's go," I said. Then we all leave._

_"Don't leave I am telling the truth," Leo said._

_End of Flashback_

I still don't understand why Leo believes Marcus is evil and bionic.

Davenport's POV

I remember staying behind that night Leo made us going to Marcus's house.

_Flashback_

_"Come on guys, let's go," Chase said._

_I stayed behind, I noticed a camera._

_End Flashback_

What did it mean?

Marcus's POV

As I pinned Leo by the elbow, something about that night accured to me.

_Flashback_

_Me and my dad looked as Davenport noticed the camera._

_"Ok I know I messed up, but I can fix this-," I said before being cut off by my dad._

_'NO! You let him get too close!"_

_He did something I never excepted him to do. He got out of the chair._

_"It is time I take matters in to my own hands. I hope they enjoy their night together, it is gonna be their last._

_End Flashback_

I need to now get Leo out of the way so me and my dad can capture Adam, Bree, and Chase and destroy Donald Davenport. I am Marcus Davenport.

**End of Chapter, Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Prove, Part 2: Escaping The Danger House

**Again I don't own Lab Rats and yay I put another chapter up lol!**

_Prevously_

_As I pinned Leo by the elbow, something about that night accured to me._

_Flashback_

_Me and my dad looked as Davenport noticed the camera._

_"Ok I know I messed up, but I can fix this-," I said before being cut off by my dad._

_'NO! You let him get too close!"_

_He did something I never excepted him to do. He got out of the chair._

_"It is time I take matters in to my own hands. I hope they enjoy their night together, it is gonna be their last._

_End Flashback_

_I need to now get Leo out of the way so me and my dad can capture Adam, Bree, and Chase and destroy Donald Davenport. I am Marcus Davenport._

Leo's POV

I saw Marcus staring off into space, so I took the opurtunity to break free of his grip and get out of here. I ran all the way home just incase Marcus was following me. I got home and to my suprise they were looking for me all around the house.

"Leo where were you?" I hear Davenport say.

"At Marcus's house for evidence," I said.

"Proably gained nothing," I hear Chase mutter.

"I gained some good information about Marcus knowing about your bionics and wants to capture you," I said.

I show them the pictures and they still don't believe me!

"How do we know you are lieing and edited that picture or got it off the internet," Chase said.

"I didn't, are you serious I just almost died at the clutches of Marcus for you to not believe me!" I said.

I went down to the lab and put my head down trying to think of a solution to this problem.

Chase's POV

Ok Leo is taking this way too far, first he tells us Marcus is bionic and evil and has an evil lair with his dad, I get that, but lieing and editing or stealing photos of the internet. That has crossed way too far. I don't get why Leo is lieing about this Marcus thing, why he won't just stop this joke and Marcus couldn't kill Leo unless had super strength (Adam) or telekinis (me). I don't get why Leo is taking this too far.

Davenport's POV

I kinda believe Leo and dont believe Leo at the same time. I mean Marcus bionic, I don't think so, I am the only brillant inventor in the neighborhood except my brother which I threw out of the house. Marcus evil, maybe from what I seen from the cameras. Plus Marcus couldn't crush Leo unless had Adam's bionics or Chase's.

Marcus's POV

I shake out of my flashback to see Leo gone.

"Oh man there goes TV Night." I said.

I go to my father to tell him the news.

"You let him escape didn't you." He said.

"Dad it isn't my fault, I was thinking lost in my mind," I said.

"That is your problem," He said.

Marcus's Father's POV

I left Marcus to go check on Adam, Bree, and Chase in the ipad. I looked to see they were talking:

"Maybe Leo is right guys I saw cameras last time we were at Marcus's house," Davenport said.

"What about the pictures, I bet you he got those of the internet," Chase said.

"No he didn't. I had a brother that lived upstairs before you guys came along. He was pure evil. It only increased when I kicked him out of the house." Davenport said.

"Why did you kick him out?" Chase said.

"He tried to make you guys evil, he tried going down to the lab and capturing you guys making you go to his side. Luckly I stopped him and kicked him out of the house," Davenport said.

"What does this have to do with what we are doing now," Chase said.

"My brother swore revenge on me after that night, he said he would make his own bionic creation that had all of your guy's abilities. I never thought it would happen till today,"Davenport said_._

It was true Donald Davenport was my brother, he kicked me out of the house because I was pure evil. I listened to them a few more seconds:

"Guys I think we should go aplogize to Leo," Davenport said.

NO! I can't let them get in the way. I called Marcus.

"Yes dad?" He said.

"Go make sure the Lab rats don't talk to Leo, he knows too much." I said.

"Like capture him to prevent them from talking to them."

"Excactly"

Leo's POV

I decided I couldn't think in the lab and decided to go upstairs to my bedroom. I told them I would be up there. I went up into my room to find Marcus there.

"Leo you are coming with me!" He said then took me by the elbow and jumped out the window.

Davenport's POV

We were gonna go to Leo's bedroom, when we heard a glass breaking noise coming from Leo's room. We went up there to find the room empty and the glass broken. We saw Marcus taking Leo into the car. We let him get captured because we didn't believe him in time. The question in rescueing him is how to get the dissloving wall down.

**So how did you guys like it? Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Prove, Part 3: Trouble On Both Ends

**Another Chapter Up! Again I do not own Lab Rats!**

_Prevously_

_Leo's POV_

_I decided I couldn't think in the lab and decided to go upstairs to my bedroom. I told them I would be up there. I went up into my room to find Marcus there._

_"Leo you are coming with me!" He said then took me by the elbow and jumped out the window._

_Davenport's POV_

_We were gonna go to Leo's bedroom, when we heard a glass breaking noise coming from Leo's room. We went up there to find the room empty and the glass broken. We saw Marcus taking Leo into the car. We let him get captured because we didn't believe him in time. The question in rescueing him is how to get the dissloving wall down._

Leo's POV

When we got to Marcus's house, he locks me in the closet. He says it's for now. I wonder if anybody is looking for me.

Davenport's POV

We arrived at Marcus's house. They must have excepted us because right when we got out, twenty to fourty robots came outta the ground. Adam, Bree, and Chase got into their fighting stances while I went to the barbcue to find the touchpad, I clicked a few buttons until it the touchpad finally showed. I hacked the touchpad so that it would regonize me. Ounce that was done it was matter of time till we got inside the lab. We searched the lab for Leo to find no Leo. Then we found we were not alone.

"Hacked the touchpad Davenport I see," A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

He came in the light to be Marcus.

"Marcus how could you betray us like this," Bree said.

"It was meant to be, I would betray you and me and my dad would turn you guys evil and rule the world!" Marcus said.

"Well it is not happening, Marcus," I said.

"Says you old man"

He then picks me up and throws me across the room into the boxes then my world goes black.

Chase's POV

I see Davenport go down I get angry. I start punching Marcus until he gets upper adventage of me.

"Come on Chase, its worthless fighting me, you are no team leader," Marcus said.

It just made me angrier and angrier.

"By the way did I mention Leo is not even down here," Marcus said.

"Where is he then?" I said.

"Never telling you, you can punch me all you want, its worthless. I can beat you with the touch of a finger."

"It doesn't hurt to keep trying"

"No it doesn't. But you lose"

Then hit me in head with a metal object then my world went black. It was up to Adam and Bree.

Leo's POV

I feel a lose end in my rope and tug on it till the room falls off. Yes I am free! I grap the tap off of my mouth and ow that hurt.

"OW!" I said.

I tried opening the door to find it locked. I did the one thing possible. I rammed the door down. Luckily it was a lose door ready to come off. I then escaped the building. Only to find Principal Perry in my way.

"Dooley, what are you doing here this late at night?" Principal Perry asked.

"I could ask you the same question. What are you doing here this late at night?" I said and was fake smiling and fake laughing.

Marcus's POV

I see Chase go down and I know its all over. I have won. I have defeated their not good misson leader. Now to take care of Adam and Bree and then I take the three of them to my dad. I go over to Adam when he and Bree are talking about stradegy, I knock him out. He is their strongest force and my main challenge without him outta the way I can take Bree. Bree rans and punches me in the stomach.

"How could you betray us Marcus? Why!" She yelled while hitting me with all she got superspeeding.

I grapped her fist her next punch and I grapped the gas bottle that fainted people, sprayed it on her and she fainted. I took all three of them to my dad. Leaving Davenport in the lab.

"Did you get them?"

"Yep, right here"

"Good excellent. I can now mind control them and take over the world! Now leave me!"

I did as told and went upstairs and played video games.

Leo's POV

She was still waiting for the answer of why I was here so late at night.

"Well you see I decided to come here because I thought I left something in the closet and I found out I left nothing here. Oh well time to g-" I said before being cut off by Perry.

"Not so fast Dooley!"  
I stopped.

"Whatever you are hiding, I will find out sooner or later!" Perry said.

I just ran out the door then and got home. I found the lights out. I decided to go down to the lab. There I saw Eddie waking up from his nap.

"Hey look who it is, the litle kid" Eddie teased.

"Look Eddie I gotta go find Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"I dont think so, you are not going anywhere."  
"Eddie?"  
"Nope. It is your old friend, TEDDY!"

I then hear him laugh and lock all the doors leaving me in the lab to suffer.

**So how did you guys like the chapter? Also Princpal Perry and Eddie's first guest star apperance in this story for this chapter. And more importantly, TEDDY is back. How will Leo put up with TEDDY and escape the house to rescue Adam, Bree and Chase. Will Marcus and his dad finally take over the world? Find out in the next chapter. 4 reviews for this chapter for me to continue.**


	7. Prove, Part 4: Return to Danger House

**Thanks for the reviews guys, enjoy the chapter! I don't own Lab Rats!**

_Prevously_

_Marcus's POV_

_I see Chase go down and I know its all over. I have won. I have defeated their not good misson leader. Now to take care of Adam and Bree and then I take the three of them to my dad. I go over to Adam when he and Bree are talking about stradegy, I knock him out. He is their strongest force and my main challenge without him outta the way I can take Bree. Bree rans and punches me in the stomach._

_"How could you betray us Marcus? Why!" She yelled while hitting me with all she got superspeeding._

_I grapped her fist her next punch and I grapped the gas bottle that fainted people, sprayed it on her and she fainted. I took all three of them to my dad. Leaving Davenport in the lab._

_"Did you get them?"_

_"Yep, right here"_

_"Good excellent. I can now mind control them and take over the world! Now leave me!"_

_I did as told and went upstairs and played video games._

_Leo's POV_

_She was still waiting for the answer of why I was here so late at night._

_"Well you see I decided to come here because I thought I left something in the closet and I found out I left nothing here. Oh well time to g-" I said before being cut off by Perry._

_"Not so fast Dooley!"  
I stopped._

_"Whatever you are hiding, I will find out sooner or later!" Perry said._

_I just ran out the door then and got home. I found the lights out. I decided to go down to the lab. There I saw Eddie waking up from his nap._

_"Hey look who it is, the litle kid" Eddie teased._

_"Look Eddie I gotta go find Adam, Bree, and Chase."_

_"I dont think so, you are not going anywhere."  
"Eddie?"  
"Nope. It is your old friend, TEDDY!"_

_I then hear him laugh and lock all the doors leaving me in the lab to suffer._

Leo's POV

"But how?" I said.

"Lets see your enemy named Marcus brought me back!" Teddy said.

"Well I watched Big D shut you down and back to normal last time I can do it again."

"NO!" Teddy screamed as I shut him down.

The doors relocked. I went out the doors and out the door. I had to rescue Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Davenport's POV

I woke up to see Adam, Bree, Chase, and Marcus gone. Oh man, this is not good. If my brother can take control of their minds he will be unstoppable. Oh I forgot, he can't control Chase because of his app. I hope Chase can look out for them until I find them.

Chase's POV

"Well what do you know. You're awake." Marcus said.

"YOU! Where's Adam and Bree!" I asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them right now. You have problems of your own!"

Then big blades came out. I screamed like a baby.

"Oh is Chase afraid of the big blades. You see Chase we don't need you. Father realized that when he realized we couldn't mind control you. So bye bye!" Marcus said.

Then he started laughing right in my face. I started getting angry. OH NO SPIKE'S COMING OUT! Then I lost control.

Marcus's POV

I laughed in Chase's face. Then I saw his eyes grow wide and then something unpredictable happened. He broke the strapes to keep him in. Uh oh this must be Chase's alter ego Spike. I am in big trouble.

Leo's POV

I raced to Marcus's house only to find Bree standing there beside a mysterious figure.

"Bree I just got a report from Marcus that Chase's alter ego broke out, go stop him would you?" The mysterious figure said.

"Of course master," I hear Bree say.

What is she doing, working with the enemy. I followed her inside into Marcus and his father's lab. She went through a door. I went behind her. Only to find myself upstairs. I see Bree how into a secret room I follow in only to be stopped by Bree.

"What are you doing here?" Bree said. Then I hear a loud sound from another part of the room.

"Bree what is taking so long!"

"Sorry master, a inturder is in the hall!" Bree said.

"Well take care of him, I don't know how long I can hold Spike!"

Bree then went to and start punching me.

"OW! Bree what is wrong with you" I said.

"I must follow the master's orders! Destroy the intruder!" Bree said in a monetone voice.

So that's what it is, mind control. I guess i was to lost in my thoughts because soon Bree almost hit me square in the face.

"Woah!"

I scooted to the side dodging her attack. I ran into the room where I heard Marcus. Bree ran after me saying:  
"You will not escape the master!"

I ran and then saw Marcus vs Spike. I had to help Spike. I jumped on Marcus only for him to say:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I AM ALREADY LOSING!" He yelled.

"Making it even harder," I said.

Marcus then pushed me off. Bree ran into the room.

"Destroy him, Bree!" Marcus said.

"Yes master!" Bree said.

Oh boy I hope I surive this.

Davenport's POV

I was in a garbage alley if you are wondering. They must have taken me here. I ran till I could see the house. I entered seeing Tasha was home.

"Hey honey," I said.

"Hi Donald, where have you been?" Tasha said with a questioning look on her face.

I just told her everything. Her responce was:

"Well Donald why don't you go rescue them already"

"Ok I will"

Then I noticed that Eddie was turned off. I turned him back on.

"Awww man what happened?" Eddie asked moaning.

"Well Leo told me he had to shut Eddie down," Tasha said.

"Why?"

"He said he turned back into Teddy!"

"WAIT What! That means he could turn back any munite. I gotta turn him off right away."

I went to Eddie and turned him off.

"Phew that was close!" I said.

"Yep very close Teddy really frightened the girls last time"

I told her I had to leave and she nodded and I went. I arrived at Marcus's house, unlocked the lab door only to see the most horrifying sight I have ever seen...

**Cliffhanger lol, I will update next chapter soon.**


	8. Prove, Part 5: Saving My Friends

_Prevously_

_Davenport's POV_

_I was in a garbage alley if you are wondering. They must have taken me here. I ran till I could see the house. I entered seeing Tasha was home._

_"Hey honey," I said._

_"Hi Donald, where have you been?" Tasha said with a questioning look on her face._

_I just told her everything. Her responce was:_

_"Well Donald why don't you go rescue them already"_

_"Ok I will"_

_Then I noticed that Eddie was turned off. I turned him back on._

_"Awww man what happened?" Eddie asked moaning._

_"Well Leo told me he had to shut Eddie down," Tasha said._

_"Why?"_

_"He said he turned back into Teddy!"_

_"WAIT What! That means he could turn back any munite. I gotta turn him off right away."_

_I went to Eddie and turned him off._

_"Phew that was close!" I said._

_"Yep very close Teddy really frightened the girls last time"_

_I told her I had to leave and she nodded and I went. I arrived at Marcus's house, unlocked the lab door only to see the most horrifying sight I have ever seen..._

Davenport's POV

I saw Leo running from Bree, obviously being mind controlled, I see an out of control Spike teaching Marcus a lesson. I walk over to Bree to take the mind control chip off of her. Before I can take the mind control chip off of her, I am kicked in the stomach. I look to see my brother.

"Oh Donald you always were the weak one in our family were you not," He said.

He picked me up and threw me across the room.

"Come on Donald at least put up a fight this time," He said.

I saw Chase's Commando App dissabling.

"Leo, Chase, get the mind control chips of of Bree's neck, it is on back of her neck-" I was hit in the head from behind.

I looked to see Adam there before I blacked out.

Leo's POV

Me and Chase heard Big D's instructions so I jumped on Bree's back and got the mind control chip of of her neck.

"What happened?" Bree asked.

"You were mind controlled by Marcus." I said.

She said ok as I looked over to see Big D knocked out by a attacker, Adam.

Chase's POV

I ran over to Adam and jumped on him, spotted the mind control chip, and took it off.

"Man, what happened?" He asked.

"You were mind controlled" I said.

He said ok. I went over to see if Leo was ok. He gave me thumbs up and all four of us went for Marcus and his father.

"You really think you four can beat me?" He said.

"Yes we can its four against two." I said.

"Please, I have all your bionics, not to mention, you only standed a chance against me as Spike" he said.

We all attacked him, he blocked all of our moves and twisted our hands back. Luckily Leo jumped on Marucs's back.

"What are you doing?!" Marcus shouted.

"Saving my friends" Leo said.

Marcus grapped Leo off of him and flipped him. We looked over to see Mr. Davenport waking up.

"Guys lets get out of here now!" He said.

"But-" Adam, Bree, and I said before being cutting off by Mr. Davenport.

"But nothing! We gotta get out of here now! We can finish this another time!" He yelled.

We got out of Marcus's house and made it back home. We opened the door and went inside.

"Now guys I am gonna fix Eddie, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, you guys can go have some fun down in the lab."

"Wait what happened to Eddie?" I asked.

"Marcus hacked him and turned him back into Teddy" Leo said.

"Oh" Adam, Bree, and I said.

We went down to the lab to have some fun playing video games the rest of the night.

**Back to present time, same day, just 2 hours later.**

Leo's POV  
Now that I have told you all how this all started, you all finally understand what is happening here. We are safe from Marcus and his dad for now.

**Hey guys, this is not the end of the story if that is what you guys are thinking. There are about 15-20 chapters left :D lol I have not made up mind yet. I will update this soon!**


	9. Bionic Leo

**Hey guys, the chapter is up, I took into suggestion on what a person said, make Leo bionic, sure, Make him evil, NO WAY! He is the main character in this story! I also made it clear Chase can not be made evil because of his chip. He has the ability to control the other lab rats in sitautions though. Again I do not own Lab Rats! Well here is your chapter!**

Leo's POV

I went down to the lab for my usual fun down there.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey," They said.

"So what are we doing today Big D?" I ask.

"Well I plan on putting more secruity around this house," He said.

"What else are you planning today?" I asked showing my million dollar smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have this project I have been working on" He said.

"What is it?" We asked.

"It is turn a human into a bionic. With this chip. It gives you the ability to teleport to another place just by thinking about it. I call it a Geo-leap. Another ability is Lighning fingers-"

"Blah blah just give me the chip, I have used all those powers when I went to a parallel universe" I said.

"Leo, it hasn't been tested yet-"  
"NO! Big D! Come on! I want to have bionics so badly! I just wanna be like my stepbrothers and stepsister!" I said.

"Fine! But if you die or something similiar, your mom is gonna make do the dishes for eternity and plus I am gonna owe her an expensive gift!"

Davenport put the chip on me. He told me to test them. He said first Geo-leaping. I Geo-leaped to my chair and back.

"Nice job Leo, now test your lighting fingers," Big D told me.

I did and they were succesful. I am offically bionic! YES! Now I can go on missions.

"Now Leo, you have to train for a little while with your abilities then with them to go on missions."  
"COOL!"

"You start tomorrow!"

I went upstairs to tell my mom but she was nowhere to be found. So I used my Geo-leap to teleport to her. Of course she screamed because I scared her.

"LEO! Don't scare me like that!" Tasha said.

"Mom I have bionics now! Isn't that cool!" I said.

Chase's POV  
I can't believe Leo is bionic like us now! It is so awesome to have our little stepbrother on missions with us now.

Bree's POV

It is awesome that Leo is bionic like us now! Now our missions will be even easier and I can talk to Owen even more!

Adam's POV

I can't believe Leo is bionic like us now! Now I have a video game buddy!

Leo's POV

"DONALD!" Tasha yelled.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Are your sure it is safe for Leo to be bionic? I know he wants to be like his stepbrothers and stepsister but are sure?" Tasha asked.

"Yes, even Leo is sure."

"Ok Donald but if he dies or something similar-

"I know I will be doing the dishes for eternity and getting you a expensive gift!"

"Good"  
"Ok guys I gonna go to the video game store." I said.

"Ok see you Leo sweety" Tasha said.

"Bye mom," I said.

I went to the video game store and bought some new video games and then returned to the house and played for 5 straight hours.

Chase's POV  
I went in to check on Leo and saw him playing video games. I asked if I could join and he said yes. We played for 3 straight hours until Adam came in. Luckily we had 3 controllers and we all started gaming for 2 straight hours. Then it was time for dinner and then after dinner it was time to go to bed. So Adam, Bree, and I went to our capsules and Leo went to his room to sleep. I was awake for 2 munites and then fell asleep.

Leo's POV

I went to my room and then into my bed after dinner.

_It is so cool that I have bionics now_, I thought.

I remember when we first came to this house. That was such a funny well that is a day, I remember tomorrow. Time to get some sleep. After a few seconds, I fell asleep.

**Absent From This Chapter: Marcus**

**Ok guys, that is the end of the chapter! I am gonna show you guys the chapters we have done and the ones that are coming:  
Already done:  
Proglue**

**Danger at School**

**Moving On**

**Prove, Part 1: Entering The Danger House**

**Prove, Part 2: Escaping The Danger House**

**Prove, Part 3: Trouble On Both Ends**

**Prove, Part 4: Return To Danger House**

**Prove, Part 5: Saving My Friends**

**Chapter I just did (this one):**

**Bionic Leo**

**Coming UP:**

**Alone Training**

**Team Training**

**Double Leo Part 1**

**Double Leo Part 2**

**Perry 2.0**

**Mind Wiper**

**Kid and Baby Lab Rats**

**Leo Saves The Day**

**Those are all the chapters I am gonna tell ya about for now! I will update soon!**


	10. Alone Training

Leo's POV, **First Day of Alone Training**

I was in the lab ready for my first day of training.

"Now Leo your first day is getting the hang of your lighting fingers" Big D said.

"Ok"  
"Your training here is 2 hours"

"So do I eat power pellets?"

"Yes, infact this week and this week only you need to have a power pellet before training and after training"

"Ok, anything else I need to know?"

"Yes you are gonna have this alone training by yourself for three days!"

"How exciting!" I said sarcastically.

He left the lab and I started training, I got the hand of my lighting hands after a few minutes. They felt so sweet! I went to tell Adam, Bree, and Chase. When I got in there I was in for the biggest surprise of my life!

Chase's POV, **First Day of Alone Training**

Adam, Bree, and I didn't train at all! Me and Adam played video games all of the 2 hours while Bree watched tv and texted Owen! This is so sweet! If Leo found out we were partying without him, he would be real mad! We listened to Mr. Davenport's conversation with Leo:

"Now Leo your first day is getting the hang of your lighting fingers" Big D said.

"Ok," Leo said  
"Your training here is 2 hours"

"So do I eat power pellets?"

"Yes, infact this week and this week only you need to have a power pellet before training and after training"

"Ok, anything else I need to know?"

"Yes you are gonna have this alone training by yourself for three days!"

"How exciting!" Leo said sarcastically.

Yes! We can through our party guys, down here in the lab and it will be only me, Adam, Bree, and Mr. Davenport. We started partying when after a few minutes when Leo came in. His jaw dropped down.

"YOU GUYS WERE THROUGHING THE PARTY WITHOUT ME!" He said.

"No, Leo-" I said before being cut off by Leo.

"NO! I can't believe you guys would through a party without me after what happened last time."

He ran out of the lab and went upstairs and into his bedroom. We tried knocking on the door but he wouldn't let us in!

Leo's POV

I can't believe they through a party without me! How could they!

Chase's POV, **Third Day of Alone Training**

Leo missed the second day and the rest of the first day of his alone training. I wish he would come out. All he has done is come to school, eat, drink, and sleep. We had to come up with an idea to get him out of his room.

"Guys how about we make it up to him by throughing him a party," I said.

"Makes sense," Bree says.

"Guys are we throughing him the party or not?" Adam said.

We have to tell Mr. Davenport our plan.

Leo's POV

I decided to come down stairs for my dinner. I came down to a suprise.

"SUPRISE!" They say.

"What's with the suprises?" I asked.

"Leo we are sorry, we just got carried away and couldn't wait for you to finish your training," Chase said.

"Bionic similator?" I asked.

"Bionic similator everybody!" Big D said.

"Tasha you stay here," He also said.

We ran to the similator and took out ninjas all night as a family.

**Absent From This Chapter: Marcus**

**Sorry that the chapter was short. I promise the next one will be longer. Meanwhile, I have updated the next chapter that are coming:**

**Coming UP:**

**Team Training**

**Double Leo Part 1**

**Double Leo Part 2**

**Perry 2.0**

**Mind Wiper**

**Kid and Baby Lab Rats**

**Leo Saves The Day**

**The Incredible Adam**

**Invisible Leo**

**Misson: DC Universe**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 1**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 2**

**Secrets Beneath The Surface**


	11. Team Training

**Hey guys, this is the begining of story arc 2 for this story, Truth Out. Sorry for not updating since Chapter 10 on July 13th. The last chapter you guys saw was the end of story arc 1. Story Arc 1 had 9 chapters, proglue didn't count! Story Arc 2 will have 17 Chapters! Also did anybody here about the brand new Lab rats that is coming August 5th. Its supposed to be the biggest Lab Rats ever and a one hour two part two episode special! Remember, I don't own Lab Rats! If I did we wouldn't have to wait for the premiere! **

**List Of Story Arc 2 Chapters (In Order):**

**Team Training (This Chapter)**

**Double Leo Part 1**

**Double Leo Part 2**

**The Incredible Adam**

**Mind Wiper**

**Leo Saves The Day**

**Invisible Leo**

**Kid and Baby Lab Rats**

**Perry 2.0**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 1**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 2**

**Secrets Beneath The Surface**

**The Weight of Secrets**

**Misson: DC Universe**

**Nobody is Safe Part 1**

**Nobody is Safe Part 2**

**Nobody is Safe Part 3**

**Those are all the chapters for Story Arc 2. Anyway onto the story!**

Leo's POV

Today was Adam, Bree, Chase, and I's First Team Training together! I am so excited! I see Bree and Chase. I walk up to them.

"So, guys ready for our training today?" I asked them.

"Leo, Adam got sick. We're sorry," Chase said.

"We never though Adam would get sick," Bree said.

"It's true. This is his first time sick," Chase said.

"So, this really is Adam's first time sick?" I asked.

They nodded.

Chase's POV

With Adam sick we can't do our training which we need him in.

Leo's POV

After weeks of being sick Bree, Chase, and I decided to go check on him. Right when we walked in he sneezed our way and it triggered his heat vision.

"AHHH!" Bree, Chase, and I screamed.

We decided to wait until tomorrow. By the next day he was better and we started training.

"So guys I was thinking I am gonna bet Bree again that I can through Chase across the room, this time with Leo added on the bottom of Chase," Adam said.

"Wait, WHAT!" Me and Chase said.

"Ok you're on, they won't make it over there though. I learned my lesson from last time," Bree said.

Adam threw me and Chase and made it to the table.

"You owe me 5 bucks," Adam said.

Bree gave him 5 bucks and took off angirly. Wow speaking of which I should proably get to homework. Man I am starting to sound like Chase. Oh well gotta get my homework done sooner or later. As I was doing my homework I remembered when I first came here to this new house.

_Flashback_

_"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," Big D said spinning her around._

_"Mrs. Davenport," Mom said._

_"Mrs Davenport," Big D said as they shared a kiss._

_"We get it, you got married! It's getting old!" I said walking into the room._

_"Wow! You got this big house just from inventing things!" I said looking at the house._

_Big D said yes._

_"Way to go Mom! That's a husband!" I said._

_Mom and Big D shared another kiss._

_"What the heck is that?" I said pointing at the thing I saw beside the table._

_"Oh. This is my latest creation. Davenport's industury's first completely interactive 3D TV" He said pooping up the tv._

_I tried to catch the ball and ending up bumping into the wall._

_"Watch the face termite!" Somebody said._

_"Mom I think the little voice inside my head is back," I said._

_"No, this is Eddie, he is my smart home system! Eddie this is my new stepson Leo. Remember I told you Leo and Tasha are moving in today," Big D said._

_"Hey! Welcome, everything here is mine!" Eddie said._

_"Uh, Leo why don't you check out your new bedroom. Go down that hallway. When you see the room with the video games, the action figures, and a 50ft screen TV, keep walking that's mine," Big D said. _**(lol that was my favorite line of the first episode it was so funny!)**

_I walked down to find my room and said._

_"This place is huge! I will need a GPS just to find the bathroom!"_

_I leaned back to hit a button that led to a dissolving wall. The elevator opened and I went in._

_"Hello?" I said._

_The elevator door closeed behind me and went down._

_"AHHHHH!" I screamed going down._

_I peeked out the elevator and got out. I looked at the table._

_"Woah! My new dad is BATMAN!" I said._

_I heard the door open, I hit behind the yellow things._

_"Good luck getting in, that steel door is thicker than your head!" A young boy said._

_Then the doors broke down with a tall kid emerging with a smirk on his face._

_"Well there is another way to get in," the young boy said._

_"Give me back my epod!" The tall kid yelled picking up the young boy._

_"I don't have it!" the young boy said._

_"Hey you took my epod!" the tall kid said dropping the young boy and went over to the young girl._

_"Taylor Swift mega mix really," the young girl said._

_"I find her suthing," the tall kid said._

_Then the tall kid shot a laser at the young girl._

_"Oh I know you didn't shoot that laser at me," the young girl said._

_"Oh sorry it was a terrible mistake like your face!" the tall kid said._

_The young girl angirly pushed the tall kid into where I was hiding with super speed. We looked at each other and screamed. Then they screamed and then I screamed and ran away like a baby._

_End Flashback_

Good times. That was such a good day just like today. I got to spend more time with my family.

**Absent From This Chapter: Marcus**

**So how was the chapter, review please!**


	12. Double Leo

**Another Chapter up, another day! Check the big chapter shedule I have at the end of the chapter please! I don't own Lab Rats!**

Leo's POV

Today I plan on playing video games after I check on Adam, Bree, and Chase in the lab. They don't call me the inforcer for nothing. Anyway I went down there to find them all gathered around Big D.

"So what you guys up to today?" I ask.

"I am building a duplicator!" He exclaimed.

"So where do you want us to stand?" Bree asked.

"Haha very funny!" Big D said.

"No, I am serious!" Bree said.

"Fine stand over there in the corner of the lab!" Big D said.

We move to the corner of the lab.

"Now who wants to be dublicated!" Big D asks.

I volunteer. He sends me up he gives me the warning that it will hurt a little. I step inside the the machine and get ready for the most pain in my life.

_2 munites later..._

It hurt a lot! I step out of the machine to see a duplicate of me coming out as well.

"Hi!" I say to my duplicate.

"Hi!" My duplicate says with a evil grin on his face as it's eyes go red.

Is it me or is this not gonna end well.

Chase's POV

I see Leo's face and for some wierd reason he has the trouble look on his face.

"What is wrong Leo?" I asked.

"That duplicate is evil!" He said.

"Leo, your duplicate is not evil! You don't have any prove!" I said.

"His eyes glowed red for a sec! Not to mention he had a evil grin on his face!" Leo said.

"Still doesn't prove it!" I said.

"What about Marcus, huh, you didn't believe me about that, did ya!" He said.

"Sure, we didn't believe you on Marcus being evil Leo but it doesn't mean you have to make lies about your duplicate being evil!" I said.

Adam and Bree nodded in agreeing with me.

Leo's POV

I can't believe they don't belive me again!

"FINE DON'T BELIEVE ME! DON'T BLAME ME WHEN IT STARTS TOURCHING THE HOUSE!" I said and ran out of the lab and went to my room.

Nobody's POV

While Leo was up in his room. The Lab rats went to go check on him. The duplicate Leo had a evil grin on his face. He was going to savatage Leo. **(Savatage bascilly means frame, like he is going to frame Leo. You guys get it?)**

_**To be continued...**_

**Absent: Marcus**

**Hey guys now that I am done with this chapter, I will give you a look at my shedule I plan on doing!**

**Story Arc 1: (Already Done)  
Proglue (Doesn't Count) July 4, 2013**

**Danger at School July 5, 2013**

**Moving On July 6, 2013**

**Prove, Part 1: Entering The Danger House July 7, 2013**

**Prove, Part 2: Escaping The Danger House July 8, 2013**

**Prove, Part 3: Trouble On Both Ends July 9, 2013**

**Prove, Part 4: Return to Danger House July 10, 2013**

**Prove, Part 5: Saving My Friends July 11, 2013**

**Bionic Leo July 12, 2013**

**Alone Training July 13, 2013**

**Story Arc 2**

**Team Training (Already posted the chapter before) July 24, 2012**

**Double Leo Part 1 (The Chapter you are reading now) August 3, 2013**

**Double Leo Part 2 August 5, 2013**

**The Incredible Adam (Bionic Showdown Flashback, Part 1 of 3) August 13, 2013**

**Leo Saves The Day (Bionic Showdown Flashback, Part 2 of 3) August 14, 2013**

**Mind Wiper (Bionic Showdown Flashback, Part 3 of 3) August 15, 2013**

**Invisible Leo August 16, 2013**

**Kid and Baby Lab Rats August 17, 2013**

**Perry 2.0 August 18, 2013**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 1 October 5, 2013**

**Sooner Than You Thought Part 2 October 6, 2013**

**Secrets Beneath The Surface October 12, 2013**

**The Weight Of Secrets October 13, 2013**

**Mission: DC Universe October 15, 2013**

**Nobody is Safe Part 1 October 19, 2013**

**Nobody is Safe Part 2 October 20, 2013**

**Nobody is Safe Part 3 October 25, 2013**

**There will be a Story Arc 3!**

**AND that is the end of my shedule for the rest of Story Arc 2 of this story! Well see ya next chapter! Sorry for the long breaks!**


	13. Double Leo Part 2

**Hey guys it's me! Sorry for not updating since August 3. I went on a small hiatus. Also Donald and Douglas Davenport are recurring not main characters in this story. The main characters are Leo, Chase, Adam, Bree, and Marcus. This is also still story arc 2.**  
_Prevously on Lab Rats: Truth Out..._  
_Leo tested Big D's duplicator now it is plotting to savatage Leo as you see at the end of the chapter, now lets begin part 2..._

Leo's POV

I went upstairs. Why won't they believe me! They didn't believe me about Marcus and payed the consquenses.

Chase's POV

After we just went upstairs to talk to Leo, we came downstairs to find Leo tearing up the couch. We asked him why he was tearing up the couch.  
"Because I rule you all hehe," Leo said.  
"Well you are gonna stop," I said.  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Nope"  
"Fine I am telling your mom then, Leo," I said.  
"Go ahead do it," Leo said.  
Leo's POV

I go downstairs to see everybody looking at me in dissaproval. I asked what I did wrong.  
"Really Leo, you tore up the couch, and made me Spike out and destroy more of the furniture," Chase said obivously mad.  
"No, I didn't! I was upstairs this entire time reading this new book." I said showing them.  
"Tell me how this happened then Leo!"  
"I told you I was upstairs this entire time! I don't know!"  
"Yea right! Nobody else is named Leo and destroys stuff as much as you. I can't believe it we are gonna have to take you to your aunt. We were going to with the Marcus situation. It looks like we are gonna have to do it with this one now."  
"What! No! This ain't fair!"  
"We're sorry Leo but you have to go live with your aunt" Big D said.  
"We'll miss you Leo. Don't worry sweety!" Tasha said.  
"I know I won't!" Eddie said.  
Everybody looked at him. I ran upstairs and shut the door before anybody could stop me.  
Marcus's POV Everything is going arcoding to plan father," I said.  
"Good," my dad, Douglas said.  
"We have control of Leo's duplicate and Leo just got out of the way of our plans," I said looking at my Ipad.  
"Excellent commence with Face Two," Douglas said.  
Leo's POV After I shut the door, I went on my bed to my emergency phone under my pillow, where only one number was there. I called. They answered.  
"Leo?"  
"Hey dad..."  
_To be continued..._  
**I know I said this story would be 2 parts but now it's three. Lots of people inspired this chapter. I might have copied a few lines. I am sorry! I will try to update every Thursday, Friday, or Saturday but it may not work so we will see how that Story Arc 1 was called evil revealed while story arc 2 is called the adventures of the davenport family. I am sorry you guys haven't seen Marcus in a while, he is a main character though.**

**COMING UP CHAPTERS:**

**Double Leo Part 3**

**Bionic Replay and the ****Mind Wiper**

**The Incredible Adam**

**Shrinking Chase**

**New Ability's, Leo**

**Geoleaping Bree**

**Invisible Leo**

**Well see ya next chapter guys!**


End file.
